Some Body
by bocchans-booty-shorts
Summary: PAPYTON. Mettaton finally got his new body and is, in reality, a bit nervous. He's scheduled to put on a live cooking show in Snowdin and is met by a cute local who turns the evening around. Rated M for sexual content and coarse language. (Before you turn away, yes, there is an OC listed as a paramount character but believe me there's no full 400 words of explanation for them lmao)


**"Alright, darlings, it's the moment you've** ** _all_** **been waiting for!**

 **It's time to bring out...**

 **THE BONEFUCKER!"**

 **Ahh, Undertale comic dubs. My favourite thing in life. (not really but you get the jist)**

 **Well, Papyton isn't necessarily my absolute favourite, I like Alphyne and Soriel just as much**

 **oh and i can't forget about tori and asgore they made a sweet babby of a boy**

 **but**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Please delight in all my fluffs and stuffs! (also it might get a little smutty i can't help myself wh ooPs)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale. All rights go to the original creators.**

 ** _A/N: This story does not follow the canon plot of the game, and is basically in a world in that Mettaton does not reveal his second form for Frisk and the spectators of their fight in the Pacifist run. So... essentially, it's before Frisk has beaten the game, however, Alphys didn't have MTT's leggy-leg body built in time for their fight, and so he now has it, and is going to reveal it onstage for the very first time._**

 ** _EDIT: HOLY FUCK GUYS UNDERTALE HAS A LOTTA FANFICS NOW PRAISE THIS FANDOM_**

 _ **Undertale One-Shot:** Stage Lights_

 **JULY 4 201X**

 **2:16 AM**

"Alright, M-Mettaton. One last bolt and you'll be finished..."

Alphys twisted the screwdriver round once more as its head lie in the groove of a bolt in Mettaton's back. She removed the screwdriver from its place and tucked it away into a tool belt on the bench that the robot sat on top of.

He rolled his shoulders around and twisted his torso this way and that, letting out a sigh of relief. "There~. Thank you Alphys. Now I won't have to worry about anything falling apart on the stage again..."

Alphys shook her head, letting out a quiet laugh. "Yeah, the uh.. the crowd really got a kick out of that."

Mettaton smiled widely, balling his hands up at his chin and shimmying a little. "Ohh, I know! I was amazed at how pleased they were, all laughing and happy like that- what a show! I'll have to-"

"-But it was a lot of work to put your panels back in place." Alphys interrupted. Mettaton stopped his train of thought and slowly lowered his hands to his lap.

Alphys continued. "So I've taken extra p-precautions to make sure that you don't _loosen up again._ B-but uh, on that topic, why exactly _did_ you fall apart last time?"

Mettaton deadpanned visibly for a moment before regaining his usual composure. "No reason. It just happened."

Alphys raised her eyebrows. "Mhm." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

 **JULY 3 201X**

 **9:45 PM**

Papyrus rattled in his boots as he walked alongside his brother on the snowy path, light flakes falling slowly on their heads. "I am so _excited_ , Sans! I'm finally getting the chance to see one of his shows in person!" The tall skeleton chortled.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't waste all your energy before we actually get there, Paps." He laughed. "Otherwise you might end up-"

" _Don't do this to me, Sans_ -"

" ** _Bone_** tired before the show even begins." Sans shoved his hands further into his pockets and laughed at his own joke. Papyrus grimaced visibly. They kept walking under the soft snowfall.

The taller brother sighed. "I hope he sees me..." A slight blush tinted his cheekbones.

"Why would he do that, bro? There's bound to be hundreds of monsters there, he probably won't-" Papyrus' grin faded before Sans stopped himself. "Ah. Right. You uh... nevermind."

Papyrus crossed his arms while Sans spoke. "Well, that's kinda why I got front row tickets. You know. So you can get a better view of him." The short skeleton scratched his head. "Though I can't really see why you're so interested in him. He's literally a rectangle. What do you need a good view of him for when you can just go look at a fridge or a vending machine somewhere."

"YES, but he's my _favourite_ _se_ \- uHH rectangle... and I have a feeling that there's more to him than that, brother, I know it! Maybe if there is, he'll show it tonight!" The skeleton was practically beaming. "After all, on his last broadcast, he mentioned a surprise he was keeping for his next show - tonight! That's why I wanted to come, to see it in person!"

"Alright, alright. But we should start walking a little faster so we can get there on time." Sans took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.

 _9:47..._

The new theatre that was built just outside of Snowdin appeared in the distance. Sans sighed, opening his hand and glancing at the tickets in his palm. Two seats to Mettaton's Friday Night Cooking Show, row 1, seats 56 and 57.

Stage lights shone in every colour. The set was beautifully made; the ceiling above the front was decorated with thin drapery in sky blue, magenta and yellow, hovering over the stage like a sort of veil. Small white lights bordered the edge of the stage, giving off a cold light.

Papyrus and Sans made their way down the middle aisle of the seating space, finally reaching the front row and walking down to their seats.

"Ohh, brother, I'm so excited!"

"I know you are. You wouldn't stop shouting about it on the way here. Or in the lobby." Sans double-checked the seat number, 56, before he sat down.

Papyrus settled down into seat 57. "Huhh... how much time left before the show?"

Sans looked at his phone again.

"About five minutes."

Mettaton was sitting straight on top of the hot pink loveseat inside of his room backstage, a cold, metallic hand in his synthetic hair. He had his usual white pair of gloves sitting beside him, untouched, on the plush fabric of the couch.

"Are you ready?" His assistant waited by the boudoir, who held an assortment of makeup tools in all four of their arms. (Hiring this monster was a fantastic idea; the pay wage of one for the _literal handiness_ of two.)

"Ugh.. almost." Mettaton laid back into the cushions, stretching his arms out and shaking his shoulders.

"You're nervous, aren't you."

"No!- That's not- well- yes, but I.." The robot sighed, slouching in one fluid movement. He ran a few fingers through his raven locks, looking up at a diagonal. "...I always get a bit nervous before all my shows. And- tonight's is even more nerve-wracking for me right now, it seems."

The assistant set all of the equipment in their hands back onto the vanity. "And why would that be?"

The celebrity met their gaze for a moment before looking away again. He picked up the white gloves off of the couch and fumbled with them as he spoke. "...In every other show I've done before, I've had my wheeled body. And now that Alphys finally built me this new form, I can use it onstage. But... what if nobody likes this new body?" Mettaton's voice cracked, and his movements came to a stop.

The assistant looked at him blankly.

The robot continued, standing up slowly and lacing his fingers together, staring at his hands. "What if they think it's too... strange? That _I'm_ strange?"

He clenched his teeth at the words that had just escaped his mouth. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see this, I'm being immature, just go-"

"I'm not leaving you whether you like it or not." The monster walked over to him. Their voice was almost paternal. "It's okay to feel that way, alright? There's nothing wrong with worrying over how the public sees you, Mettaton, because you _live_ in the public eye. You're always being watched by someone. Well, not always. That'd be creepy. But you know what I mean, love." The monster looked through him with lidded ruby eyes. "You're not the only one to ever feel unsure about yourself, everybody gets that way sometimes. And don't think you're being immature. Even stars need a bit of reassurance now and then." From outside the door, Mettaton could hear the voice of a Master of Ceremonies announcing the start of the show. The assistant grinned. "Now-" they placed two hands on the robot's shoulders and two on his upper arms. "I want you to go out there and rock those legs, alright? No fear." Mettaton received a hard slap to the back as he walked to the door, stumbling from the pure force of the hit.

The robot found himself looking down at his boots, and a small smile made its way onto his countenance. He twisted the doorknob quickly, glancing up at his helper while he swung the door open.

He smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, darling."

A short, stocky monster stood in front of a velvety red curtain, microphone in hand.

"Ladies, gentle-monsters, and all those in between, the show is about to start! Please, no flash photography during the event, and keep food and drink in the hall outside the main door at the back. Exit lights will remain on during the show in case of an emergency. With that aside, please, enjoy the show!" The MC had finished their speech, and began to walk offstage. As they exited from the stairs on stage right, smoke rushed in from vents on the stage, filling the vicinity with a thick fog. The lights on the walls slowly faded into nothing, and the room was silent.

Three spotlights in magenta, white and cyan focussed onto one spot in the centre of the stage. The dim light didn't do much to cut the fog. The room was silent.

A sharp footfall, one belonging to a heel. Then another, and another.

The lights brightened and the fog thinned all at once.

There, arms open wide, standing quite tall, shining in the brilliant white light, _boots up to here_ , was Mettaton.

He waltzed closer to the stage's end, ostentatious and yet informal, scanning the crowd. His eyes roamed from one monster to the next, eyes lingering perhaps a moment too long on the tall, curiously handsome skeleton staring from the front row. A loud blush crossed his cheekbones immediately as he realized _his_ _ido_ _l had noticed him._

And what a cute one he was.

Mettaton took a moment to adjust the small microphone attached to where his right ear would be and gussied himself up. When the crowd calmed a bit, he cleared his throat and began.

"Beauties and gentlebeauties! Good evening, and welcome to tonight's performance." He flashed them a wide smile, gaze moving to meet that of Papyrus. The skeleton blushed again, giddy and even more nervous.

He scanned the crowd. "Tonight... is a bit of a special night. My appearance is quite remarkably different, as you can see. But, of course, not at all for the worst~." He let his voice trail away in a suspiciously flirty manner, running a hand up his outer thigh and resting it on his hip. It seemed that the audience would agree; his new look was definitely for the best, and the screams of approval and the occasional loud comment about his being a 'heartthrob' certainly showed it.

They really liked this new body. Especially Papyrus, who kept squeezing Sans' hand and exclaiming his excitement for Mettaton's show tonight. And he was so gorgeous, too! Those soft-looking locks, shiny plating, charming eyes, and... something about it all made Papyrus feel strange. Eager, almost.

"So," Mettaton raised his shoulders and put his weight on one leg, "although I'd _love_ to let each of you get a _real good look_ at my new body, I'm afraid we can't stall here all night, so let's get this show on the road!" He threw his hands into the air and grinned as glitter rained down from the rafters onto the stage and some of the audience members nearest to the stage. The wall panels on the stage shifted around and props rolled on their own onto the stage from the left and right. Counters, a fridge, miscellaneous cookware and a huge neon sign with the words "Cooking with a Hot Bot" blazing in hot pink dropped in from above and hung high behind Mettaton. He strode back to the counter and threw on a cute little french apron, taking a whisk in hand.

"Today, darlings, we'll be trying our hand at making a tray of delicious butterscotch crumbcakes." He gathered a set of bowls and kitchen tools, opening up a large cookbook propped up on a stand on the counter. "Alright. So, first, we're going to..."

After the first half was over with the crumbcake batter whipped up and sitting in the oven, it was time to take a short break before the second half: "Cooling, Decorating and Leaving It On The Counter, Because Let's Be Honest, Were You Really Planning On Eating It?" The first half of the show was only about 20 minutes long, which didn't really warrant a break, but it was happening anyway. The break was meant to give the audience members time to gather their thoughts and meet with Mettaton while the cakes were baking. He somehow liked this idea better than baking it beforehand, however, this allowed for failure, since he might mess up somewhere and the food would turn out bad in the process. He did like that it gave him time to relax backstage before the second half of the show, though. 30 minutes of alone time.

Mettaton made sure that he hadn't forgotten anything before discarding the apron on the counter and strutting off stage left. He hadn't even reached the door to his dressing room before his assistant came bowling through, scaring him. Their eyes were filled with pride.

"I was watching on the monitor the whole time, sugar, I _knew_ they'd love your new body!" Mettaton was crushed in a four-armed bear hug. "How're you feeling?" They pulled away, arms still around the robot, waiting intently for his answer.

Mettaton's shocked expression was broken by a huge smile. "...I feel amazing."

The assistant beamed. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Oh - do you need anything while you're here? A touch-up? Tune-up? Any-"

"Actually, now that you mention it... you were watching everything, right?"

"That's correct."

"...Did you happen to see that skeleton, red scarf, sitting in the front row? Seat 57, I believe?"

"Yes, why?"

Mettaton bit his lip, pivoting around and leaning out from behind the curtain to peer into the audience. Sure enough, the monster was there, having a likely one-sided conversation about Mettaton with another, shorter skeleton. He turned his head back to his assistant, still keeping his eyes on the skeleton. "Bring him in here."

The assistant leaned out, too, spotting Papyrus. After they got a good look at him, they turned around and leaned against the dressing room door. "That tall fellow? Are you sure?"

Mettaton's eyes finally met those of the assistant. He looked like he was waiting for something.

They finally gave in. "...Alright then. Seat 57, you said?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll send him right over." The monster pushed away from the door, stalking away into the audience. Mettaton snuck a peek from behind the stage curtain and watched as they pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of Papyrus. The skeleton smiled warmly and cocked his head to the side, as if being asked a deep question. The assistant pointed one of their arms to the stage, mouthing something, and Papyrus' eyes followed. Mettaton had to duck behind the curtain to avoid being spotted by the two. Leaning out again, he saw Papyrus' eyes light up as if he'd just won the lottery, cheeks flushing deeply and bones shaking. He practically sprung out of his boots when the other monster directed him to follow them backstage.

Mettaton walked back to the dressing room, leaning only his head against the door and chortled. _Precious_.

Hearing footsteps drawing closer, he dashed into the room and sat on the loveseat, composed himself and waited. From the other side of the door, he heard the two voices conversing quietly before the door opened and the assistant poked their head in.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Just give us some time alone. Half an hour."

The assistant, hand still on the knob of the open door, drew back behind the doorframe and muttered something to the monster beside them. Mettaton heard the other voice a little better this time. It was strangely cute, to be truthful. Few more words were exchanged before the skeleton was shoved inside by four strong arms. He chirped loudly, almost like he had decided he didn't want to do this anymore, and the door was shut loudly behind him.

And then there were two.

The room was tensely silent. The curious guest cleared his throat, lifting a gloved hand to scratch the back of his skull.

"So, uhh..." He started. Sweat beaded at his brow. Even being in the same room as the underground's star was almost overwhelming. "Y-you're, uhm... Mettaton!" His hands moved as he spoke. Those cheekbones tinted with colour again. Mettaton could see now, from a few feet away, that they were orange. The mech was poised on the hot pink loveseat with legs crossed, his head resting on his hand, propped up on an elbow. The skeleton couldn't help but get lost in his own thoughts staring at that lovely specimen. Silky ebony hair, taut posture, long, slender legs...

There it was. The same strange feeling from earlier.

"Yes. I am." A small smile found its way to his lips, which seemed to make the skeleton at the door even more nervous. Mettaton tilted his head to the side, the smile growing wider at the way the other blushed so easily. "Oh, darling, there's no need to be anxious. Come, sit down!" He uncrossed his legs and scooted over to the left, and patted the extra space beside him with a gloved hand.

The guest chittered, happier and more nervous than ever before, and held his arms close to his sides as he strode as quickly as he could, trying to avoid being too awkward, over to the seat, planting himself where Mettaton had gestured him to. He tried to make himself comfortable. A few seconds passed in silence, and the skeleton turned his head over to see what Mettaton was doing. The robot was sitting upright, legs together, both hands on one knee, staring intently at him. His mouth was twisted slightly in thought.

Mettaton let his head drop some, still not breaking his gaze. "What's your name, love?"

"Ahh, what? Me?" He pointed at his own chest. He took a quick breath. "Well," he cleared his throat again." I am Papyrus!"

Mettaton lifted his head a little bit. "Papyrus?"

"The _Great_ Papyrus!" This made the celebrity laugh, and Papyrus' heart fluttered at the notion.

"Alright, the _Great_ Papyrus it is, then." A genuine grin. Mettaton scooted just a little closer to him, resting his right hand in the space between them. Papyrus was getting noticeably more antsy by the second. "You live here in Snowdin, right? What did you think of tonight's show so far?"

He seemed to calm down a bit. "Er, yes, I do. And - I really liked the show so far! Those crumbcakes sound delicious, I can't wait to see them. But, I think, perhaps, you should try making spaghetti sometime!"

"Spaghetti?"

"Yes, it's my favourite!" Papyrus smiled widely.

"You know, that's... not a bad idea, actually."

Papyrus' smile became even wider.

Mettaton paused briefly. "And... what did you think of, well..." He crossed his legs and gestured at himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I, uh - I mean, you're..." He stopped himself, taking a quick breath. His cheeks became rosy. Mettaton leaned in toward him just a bit, smirking.

"I'm _what_?" His voice trailed away alluringly, causing Papyrus' blush to become much deeper.

He was having a hard time trying to resist the robot.

"...Uhhm... Mettaton?"

"Yes, Papyrus?" He adopted a lower tone. He loved how it made the other so flustered.

Papyrus set his hands in his lap, turning his whole body to face Mettaton. "...Why, exactly, did you want me to see you?" His gaze met Mettaton's, and the corners of the robot's lips curled up. He laughed quietly, leaning right in to Papyrus, one hand resting on his own lap and the other reaching behind the skeleton's back. Mettaton's wrist grazed his lower spine, and Papyrus' whole body became tense.

Mettaton looked up into Papyrus' face. "Oh, darling. I saw you immediately in the crowd. You were so excited, I just _had_ to get to know you." His breath was hot. "Besides... how could I possibly ignore someone as adorable as you~?" He lifted a gloved hand to the skeleton's jaw and used an index finger to draw him closer, and he did it without protest.

Papyrus felt strange again. There was a heat in his pelvis, and he didn't know why.

They were an inch apart. Those eyes - oh, those eyes. Papyrus could see the stars swimming in them. They became lidded, and Mettaton parted his lips for a moment as if to speak, but simply smirked instead.

"You know... I'm getting awful bored of just calling you the one name. What do you say to..." He dragged his finger along the underside of Papyrus' mandible. "...sugarskull? Paps..." He took Papyrus' hand and guided it to his own thigh. It wasn't made of hard metal, as the skeleton had once believed. The star leaned in to leave a featherlight kiss on Papyrus' jaw, then continuing downward. The robot ghosted his teeth over Papyrus' collar, and Mettaton let out a soft whimper when Papyrus tightened his grip on his thigh in surprise. Papyrus' hand started to travel, rubbing the robot's inner thigh up and down. Mettaton's voice was a purr. "...or maybe Papy?"

The skeleton inhaled sharply as Mettaton ran his tongue along his cervical spine, painfully slow. He caught Papyrus quite off-guard and bit down, and Mettaton felt every wire in his body heat up when a loud moan escape from Papyrus' teeth. The skeleton's free hand had found its way to the small of Mettaton's back. The celebrity was glad to have chosen to invite this monster to his boudoir; he was so sweet, and naïve, and those cute little sounds he made were almost enough to drive Mettaton mad. He lifted his head to assess the damage done, and what a pretty picture it was. It had been gentle, but still left quite the mark.

Mettaton lifted his ass into the air, withdrawing his hand from Papyrus' and grabbing a hold of the skeleton's left leg, putting it up on the loveseat beside himself. When he settled back down, Papyrus swung his other leg up on top of Mettaton and intertwined it with one of the robot's legs. Papyrus didn't have any support to keep sitting up, so he plopped down on the arm of the loveseat. Mettaton lay between his legs, face looming inches above his.

Mettaton stared for a moment before returning his head to the crook between his shoulder and neck. "How're you doing, Papy? Are you good?" His voice was soft.

The skeleton turned his head to the side, looking his idol in the eye. "Nothing could be better."

 _That sounds like a challenge._

Mettaton smiled, then narrowed his eyes. "Really?" He reached his right hand underneath Papyrus' armour and found a rib. He stroked it with his middle finger, enjoying the strong reaction he got out of the skeleton. Papyrus whined, taking hold of Mettaton's ass with one hand, the other on his back. Mettaton chuckled, slipping his whole hand under Papyrus' armour and feeling around. "Could _this_ be better, darling?"

"Ah- Mettaton!" Papyrus squirmed underneath Mettaton's touch, face flushed bright orange. Teasing was one of the celebrity's favourite hobbies, and he was loving every minute of it.

Mettaton sat up, and shifted himself so he could straddle Papyrus. His head was down, and he looked directly at his guest, still meandering his right hand over all of his ribs. Papyrus' senses were overloaded - he never knew he was so sensitive in his ribcage - and he unconsciously began grinding himself against Mettaton, letting out a breathy whimper every time he made hard contact. He tightened his grip on Mettaton's ass. The robot gave a quiet groan, giving in to the rhythm and bucking his own hips in time with Papyrus. It was all so agonizingly slow. He felt as if he could overheat at any moment.

Papyrus sought more friction, and he moved his hands to Mettaton's back, picking up the pace. Mettaton was happy to oblige, holding Papyrus' back with both hands and leaving kisses all over his mandible and cheeks. Papyrus, panting, worked his fingers into Mettaton's back, doing anything to distract himself from the unbearable heat growing in his pelvis. Mettaton moaned disdainfully, arching his back. He wanted _more_ , this wasn't enough, but he could still feel himself coming undone.

Wait.

"Papy, are you loosening my bolts-"

Just then, the door to the dressing room opened and Mettaton's assistant walked in, focussed on something written on a clipboard in one of their hands. "Mettaton, the intermission is over in five-"

They looked up, and immediately regretted it.

The assistant had walked to see their boss sitting on top of his guest (covered in lipstick), hands on his chest, riding him like a Hotland air vent. Mettaton stared back at them, expression unreadable. The assistant nodded once slowly before backing out of the room and shutting the door slowly.

Mettaton waited for them to be out of earshot before jumping up off of the loveseat, leaving Papyrus on his lonesome. The skeleton sat up, watching Mettaton as he fixed himself up in the large vanity mirror and strode over to the door.

"Are you leaving now, Mettaton?"

"Yes, I'm sorry darling, I forgot that we were in the middle of a show and.." He had his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Mettaton. I had a lot of fun!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Mettaton turned his head and looked at the skeleton beaming from where he sat. He still couldn't help but smile at just how cute he could be.

"...Thank you, Papy. And if you want to see the rest of the show, you would best get out of here quickly. And try to make sure no one sees you?"

"Why would I do that?"

Mettaton stared at him blankly for a moment. "Just - come on. I'll escort you back to your seat, then, while I still have time."

Papyrus stood and joined Mettaton at the door. Before Mettaton opened the door, Papyrus outstretched his hand in silence. Mettaton stared at it for a moment before smiling and taking it. They left the room and headed back to have Papyrus join the audience again.

Before he knew it, the room was quiet, illuminated by stage lights, and all eyes were on Mettaton again.

He stood center-stage, behind the counter, the apron back on and a smile on his face.

"Alright, then, beauties, let's finish those crumbcakes!" He threw on a pair of oven mitts and bent double in front of the oven, pulling the crumbcakes out and setting them on a cooling rack on top of the counter. He pulled various foodstuffs out of the cupboards and off the counter, whipping together a bowl of butterscotch topping for the cakes and describing what he was doing while he mixed. The audience watched intently as he decorated the little treats masterfully, throwing on some walnuts and apple bits to taste.

He untied the apron and set it on the counter, taking the now-cool tray of cakes in his hands and walking out to the middle of the stage. He walked around at the edge, showing off the desserts where the audience could see. When he neared Papyrus he gave the skeleton a wink, causing Sans to question him about what happened with Mettaton backstage, to which he responded with a curt 'I'll-tell-you-later.'

Mettaton turned back around to put the crumbcakes down, walking in the direction of the counter. He hadn't even reached center-stage before he heard a loud clank and felt a draft on his back.

The audience laughed.

Mettaton turned slowly on his heel, still gripping the tray of cakes, looking a bit like a deer in headlights.

 _Oh fuck._

It only took him a second to realize that his back panel had fallen off, and the audience had perhaps thought that this was scripted.

All expect Papyrus, who hadn't laughed like the rest of the crowd, and was given another confused look by his brother.

Mettaton dipped down and picked up his back panel, hurrying to deposit the cakes on the counter. The audience laughed even more at this.

Mettaton stood behind the counter. He realized the comedic value of the situation and began to manually unscrew the bolts on his chest, strutting back out to the center spotlight again. He shouted something vaguely similar to the phrase 'look mom, no hands' and, lifting his hands high in the air, watched as the audience roared with laughter when his front panel came crashing down, too.

All in all, it was one of the best shows Mettaton had ever performed.

"So... you're telling me that, backstage, you, umm... d-did _something_ with someone you met from the audience, and-"

"Oh, please, darling. It wasn't that bad, he kept his clothes on." Mettaton glanced down at the royal scientist from his spot on the workbench.

Alphys gave him a tired look before continuing. "So you had a... a _nice, long hug_ with this m-monster and he accidentally unscrewed the b-bolts in your back, and it came off while you were onstage?"

"Yes."

"And then, because the audience members thought it was funny, you... t-took off the front panel right there in front of them."

"I did."

She gave him that look again.

"Well, it's very late and I have some, uhh, work to finish up before tomorrow, so I'll get going." Alphys left for the opposite direction of her bed, and stepped on the escalator to get downstairs.

"Watching those weird cartoons isn't the same as sleeping, Alphys!" Mettaton called. She turned around while still on the escalator and shouted back.

"I'M ONLY GOING TO W-WATCH _ONE_ EPISODE OF M-MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE BEFORE BED OKAY IT HELPS ME _RELAX!_ "

She hurried over to her computer desk and out of sight. Mettaton reached over to his charging cable and plugged it into his side, hearing the smooth sound of a computer disc drive opening and closing from downstairs before he closed his eyes and shut down for the night.

And in that brief moment before total darkness, he remembered the cute gentleman he had shared a half-hour backstage with that night.

Papyrus lay awake on his neatly-made bed, the whole world silent apart from the quiet gusts of wind blowing against the siding of the house. He looked out the window opposite him, watching the powder snow falling against an ebony sky.

He broke his gaze to slip under the covers of the bed, settling in, and returning his attention to the window.

He wondered what Mettaton was up to.

 ** _A/N: How to write porn with monsters?_**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **This story took me a long time and a lot of revising, with the input of a friend who stayed up super late sometimes to hear about how this story was going, bless their heart**

 **I really like how it turned out, and I'm very excited to see what other stories I can come up with for Undertale in the future, especially involving these two** god i love them so much

 **But that's neither here nor there. I hope you enjoyed my not-so-fluff stuff (it was pretty smutty tbh and you know it) and give that favourite button a tap, it really helps! And by that I mean that it helps me know how much you like it please like it i poured my soul out into figuring out how to write smut between a skeleton and a robot there are no manuals online for that**

 **See you in my next Undertale escapade!**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
